efffandomcom-20200213-history
Force fighting
When the Force comes into the play our no-force-FFA knowledge about saber and weapons become useless. This guide should let you learn to customise your fighting style to the Force play demandings. To widen your knowledge about the Force fighting see also: Powerups. This article focuses on the duel and FFA Force usage. For the tips for CTF see: Capture the Flag: how to play guide Saving the Energy In the Force gameplay the energy poll is your life. As the Force regeneration is mostly slowed you should care about it especially sensibly. Try not to waste energy in spamming or reckless usage of your Powers and always remember to use them for only as long as you really need it. Learning Advanced jumping may help you a lot in saving energy and can increase your mobility at once. Be awared that higher levels (ranks) of your Force Powers usually work more efficient allowing you to gain better effects along with the smaller energy consumption. Saber with the Force As it was said in the introduction your Lightsaber (or Katana in some mods) loses on meaning as a dueling weapon. It is more commonly being thrown than smashed by. Because of the very fast game action and such powers like Speed, Push, Pull and Saber Throw the Red (strong) saber stance in the Force gameplay becomes pretty useless. Yet, if you still want to use it, you should do it along with the Saber flip script, allowing you more instant slashes. The best choice, however, is mostly to take saber Staff or Duals, which are simply faster. What's more you should get rid of Saber Attack and Saber Offence points keeping those two on level 1. Using Staff or Duals you wont feel any difference*, but you will gain as much as 26 Force Points! It's 1/4 of your whole FP amount, so even if you are bound to your Single Saber you should consider this step. *''Further level of Saber Attack increase only the chance of getting through the default saber blocking abilities.'' Most popular combos 'Unblockable Saber Throw' This is a very nasty combination. Saber throw can usually be easily blocked, but pushing or pulling your enemy at the moment of saber impact makes him vunerable and unable to block, as he will try to auto-block the pull/push being used on him. Even using Force Absorption doesn't help much. Additionaly the Saber Throw cannot be blocked by the knocked down enemies, so if our Push or Pull manages to do so, the enemy will be vunerable for few more seconds. Best counter: Dark Rage, as it protects you from the damage and allows to get quickly to the enemy. Light Side users may use Speed to quickly get to the enemy and engage the close combat. Especially efficient when you managed to block his saber so that it lays on the ground and the enemy is temporarily disarmed. 'Pull Knock-out' Force user pulls the enemy and than performs on him a flipkick in the air, that knocks him down. This technique is commonly used along with the Unblockabe Saber Throw one resulting in a deadly combo: Force user pulls enemy, throws a saber into him when he cannot block it, than instantly flipkicks him and throws his saber again when the enemy is on the ground. It may be difficult to time well for beginners. You can use the Pull flipkick script to perform this, but be awared that this script is hax-protected on most of JA+ servers and cannot be used there. Best counter: Force Protection. It can absorb most of the flipkick and faling damage. 'Grip Knock-out' Force user grips the enemy and performs a series of flipkicks on him. If only flipkick damage is activated this combo deals really much damage. After the grip wears off the enemy is mostly grounded by the last flipkick and vunerable to Saber Throws. Best Counter: Force Absorption. It releases you from the grip. Dark Side users may try Push and Pull, however those have to be aimed perfectly to work. Other Combos 'Rapid Strike' Good duel movement. Light Side user becomes invisible and than rapidly strikes his oponent way faster than he may expect it. 'Berserker Speed' Dark Side user moves even faster than using any of this powers alone, being almost immporal at once. 'Speedy Jump' Force user performs a Force-enhanced jump ended with a deadly strike. 'The Crying Game' Nice tactic versus Light Side users. A) Dark Side user strikes alternately with the saber and the Force making his oponent confused and not knowing what protection power to use. In result oponent wastes many Energy Points on not effective counters. B) Light Side user strikes alternately with the saber and the Force making his oponent confused and not knowing what protection power to use. In result oponent wastes many Energy Points on not effective counters. To make oponent even more confused Light Side user may sometimes use MindTrick to make his oponent use another lasting-effect Force: Seeing. Playing Tips 'Neutral Powers' #In Force FFA you can safely cout on the Push and Pull powers being (ab)used. Remember that having Force Pull on high level protects you against Force Push and vice versa- Players with high Force Push level are harder to Pull. So bestly have both of those on level 3. #Having Force Sense on at least level 1 is necessary to counter MindTrick. 'Light Side Powers' #The higher level are your Light Side Powers the less energy they will consume. If you are taking Heal, Absorb or Protect try to have them on level 3, or otherwise they will eat your whole energy pool and may turn out not being efficient enough to save you. #MindTrick, although nice in CTF, duels and fun-play has no much meaning in FFA. Don't invest much in it as it isn't really strong unless you need to run for hp ( true Jedi fights untill the end! :< ). 'Dark Side Powers' #Outside the FFA level 2 of Lightning and Drain Powers may be found more usefull thanks to their far range. Pay attention using this Powers though, as they may easily boost enemie's Force pool if countered with Absorption. #Grip, even on level 1, can be a nice stunning skill giving you some time and breaking enemies combos. #Dark Rage may serve you as a kind of second life. If you cannot find a way to escape from the chains of enemie's combos and attacks you can use it to counter-attack or to run away. Pay attention though, as it leaves you very vunerable to the Force Powers (your Force pool doesn't regenerate while you are in Rage ). Category:Tutorials